


William's Grace

by Kumikoko



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Quest for Glory - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: William of Camelot dreams of a brighter future and grabs Excalibur, dreaming of princesses and the restoration of Camelot itself as boys do.





	William's Grace

**Author's Note:**

> I have only began to read Quest for Glory. I just finished reading about how Agatha fails to dance, and takes her anger out on Pollux by being unreasonably snippy with him. It's not his fault she fails at being a girl and a princess. Anyways, little William is always getting smacked around it seems, and I wanted to write a really short ficlet about him, and Excalibur. 
> 
> This said, I need you to remember that I do not know much about William at all. I am just assuming he is an orphan. I don't know if he has a greater role to play yet. 
> 
> No spoils, please.
> 
> And remember, I do NOT own The School for Good and Evil. This is fiction.

William's Grace

 

For as long as William could remember, he yearned to be someone more than William the Red-Headed Alter Boy. He had grown up poor, and ugly. No girl wanted some thin, carrot-haired boy who couldn’t even properly scrub down a religious altar.

Hell, William couldn’t actually do anything right, and he never could. At least, that’s what he was convinced of, even as he dreamed of having the muscles that Tedros had been steadily gaining throughout the last months. Tedros, William knew, was going to be king and marry a princess, nevermind how uncoordinated, and questionable as she was.

Even a ugly, ill-behaved girl similar to Agatha taking interest in William would still make him happy. He knew he was too unattractive himself to be picky. Still, he dreamed of a beautiful, virgin princess taking interest in him as he snuck through the hallways. In his fantasy, he’d be crowned king, and he, unlike Tedros wouldn’t recite a self-serving speech until after the test was completed.

Afterwards, sons would be born, and as a family unit they would make Camelot great again. First, a major dusting session of the castle would begin. Torn, ragged curtain drapes would be sewn back to glory and the wooden furniture would be refurbished. Then, when the castle was restored to shiny perfection, it would be a symbol of hope and jealousy amongst the people.

A restoration project would soon begin on the town itself. William flirted with the idea of bringing the orphans into the castle to give them shelter, and to teach them to be educated individuals, something he wanted to be.

His delusions of grandeur comforted him in his otherwise bleak life. Lady Gremlaine and Pollux smacked at him and belittled him on a daily basis every time he messed up. The abuse was not foreign to him. And while he felt as if he deserved the abuse, he didn’t like it and wanted a life that was not his own. Even Agatha’s life seemed to be better then his. She was an unsightly girl who couldn’t do anything right, much like himself, but _she_ was going to be queen.

Yeah, he’d rather be her.

But for all of William’s day-dreaming, he knew he’d never amount to more than who he was now. A familiar heavieness settled into his heart while his steps became slower. After the brief highs of daydreaming came the fierce lows of reality.

 _Ugly, useless, unloved_.

That was red-headed William.

Yet he felt as if he could offer the world more than the gods had granted him. It was a futile feeling. He sighed, folding his scraggly arms behind his head.

 _I just want a chance_. William thought begrudgingly, skulking through the dusty hallways.

A pale light glinted out of the corner of his eyes. William turned, seeing Excalibur through the window on the wall. He blinked at it, and slowly realized he was at the Blue Tower Hall. William stepped onto the balcony without a second thought to the two guards stationed next to the sword.

Neither guard paid William a second glance. William tried not to feel insulted. No one took him seriously, nor was he ever regarded as a threat to anyone or anything. He looked at the sword again, eyes glazing over with longing.

All Tedros had to do was pull the sword out of the sword and he’d be king. He’d have a kingdom, a princess, and a happy ever after. William, William had to sweat and slave for every crumb of food he got, nevermind clothes or bathing products.

 _Some people have all the luck in the world_. William thought as he placed his trembling hands on the swords hilt. He curled his fingers around it. _Not me, but if I did, I’d make this kingdom great again_. William thought, and mocked pulled at the sword.

It budged.

The guards stared at William.

William panicked, and ran away, startled.


End file.
